


Coming out

by rosesarebest



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Family Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesarebest/pseuds/rosesarebest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a recent vine, Scott and Mitch told us "when two people love each other, they have a baby". That baby was Avi - and now look what happened...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming out

Avi sat in his bedroom, picking out chords on his guitar and worrying. He’d been thinking for weeks, trying to find the right words to say. He’d even messed up in choir because he was so distracted, and the teacher’s disappointment had been hard to take. He always wanted to do his best and make everyone proud. It hadn’t been easy for him when some people sniggered about his family and said mean things, but he was proud of his roots. His dads always said,

‘You can be whoever you want to be, Avi. We love you no matter what, remember that.’

Their house was usually filled with music and people. His favourite uncle Kevin used to come and chase him, then throw him in the air till he shrieked, but he always wanted just one more time. Now he was too old for that and they played catch in the yard, unless it was too cold. He wasn’t really a sporty child, but he had some friends from choir and then there were his cousins.  Despite being an only child, he was never short of playmates.  Kirstie often visited with her twin girls Cassidy and Melissa who were known as Cass and Lissy by everyone, and with Kevin’s four kids spending lots of time with them, Avi had as much company as he wanted. Right now though he was happy to be alone with his thoughts. He jumped when his dad knocked at the door and said,

‘Avi, time for dinner.’

 

At the table he answered Mitch’s questions about school briefly, pushing peas around his plate with a fork.

‘You okay? You didn’t finish your dinner. Missing daddy again?’

Without looking up Avi answered, ‘Yeah, he’s been gone for ages. When’s he coming home?’

Mitch answered, ‘It’s been a long tour this time, but I hope he’ll get back in a couple of days. I miss him too you know, but when he gets back we’ll do something fun.’

Mitch knew that the touring was hard on their son, with one or other of them gone for weeks at a time, but he and Scott planned to be at home together for the summer, though Avi didn’t know that yet. He worried that Avi was unhappy, it was unlike him to pass up good food. He decided that ice cream could help, and was rewarded by a wide smile when he brought back two bowls of chocolate ice cream from the kitchen.

‘Thought this might help.’

Avi quickly finished his dessert, and then cleared the table before excusing himself to go back to his bedroom, pleading homework. Mitch watched him go, thinking that he’d grown so much in the last year. They had been to the store only that weekend for another pair of Chucks, size eleven already. Maybe he was going to be tall, they had no way of knowing and it was still too early to tell at fifteen. That night Mitch Skyped with Scott, and as his face appeared on the screen Mitch grinned at the screen, feeling his heart flip as always.

‘Hello, husband. Getting ready for the show?’

Scott smiled back at him and said, ‘Hi babe. Not sure what else I’d be doing, but I know where I’d rather be. Just two more shows, and it’s been a great tour but can’t wait to get home.’

They chatted for a few minutes before Mitch said, ‘Avi’s a bit quiet these past few days, I think he misses you. Not quite as much as me of course sweetheart, but we both need you back here.’

 

After saying his goodbyes Mitch opened his laptop to start work on some mixes for his new set, but after playing the same track three times realized he wasn’t concentrating. Sure, he was looking forward to Scott’s return and seeing what gifts he had brought back this time, but there was a nagging worry about their son that would not settle. He put the laptop and headphones aside and went upstairs, knocking softly on Avi’s door.

‘You can come in, it’s open.’

Mitch still found his deep voice surprising, and it reminded him that time was passing. It seemed that one day Avi’s voice had changed, and that was that.  It quickly deepened past Scott’s baritone, and his parents had to get used to another man’s voice in the house, while family sometimes did not recognize him on the phone. Disconcertingly, he sounded much older than he was, and it gave the bullies one more thing to taunt him over. But it was also his saviour, and both Scott and Mitch had been happy to help him nurture his voice. After all Mitch had endured enough bullying about his own voice to empathise with his son’s troubles. Singing gave them something to share with friends and family, and Avi had a real talent for it. He escaped into choir, where the thing that marked him as different became his defining quality, something that he was good at and was praised for. He could shine on stage, and Mitch had wiped away a tear more than once listening to him.

 

He went in to find Avi sitting at his small desk under the window, and he perched on the edge of the bed. ‘How’s everything at school these days?’

Avi sighed and turned to face his dad, putting down his pen. ‘Dad, you already asked me that. It’s fine. Everything’s okay, we got a new piece to learn for choir, wanna see it?’ He started searching among an untidy pile of papers before producing the sheet music. Mitch took it and started to look at it, saying,

‘You just seem a little quiet lately. If there’s something wrong, you know you can talk to me. That’s all I wanted to say. If you don’t feel well I can take you to the doctor, or – well, tell me if you need anything.’ He dropped a kiss on his son’s head on his way out, and went back to his laptop feeling he had done as much as he could.

 

Avi stared out of the window the following day, watching birds swoop in the sky and wrestling with his feelings. He felt so unsure and could not bear the thought of rejection, but staying like this was agony too. The words burned in his chest, but died in his throat when he tried to speak. Maybe he could try talking to someone else about it, but he was worried about their reaction; and if he messed up with family, where would he run to?

 

The sound of a car door slamming broke into Avi’s thoughts, and he peeked out of his window to see Kirstie get out. No Cass or Lissy though, and he was not surprised but still a little disappointed as he sat down again. He heard the adults talking but soon forgot them as he did battle with algebra homework.

‘Hey Kirstie, looking fabulous as always!’ Mitch kissed his friend on the cheek, and they sat down with coffee on the sofa, closing the door.

‘I’ll just stay an hour while Jeremy supervises the girls. He’s probably letting them watch TV instead of doing homework right now.’

She sipped coffee and curled her feet up on the sofa. ‘What’s the problem? I thought we were all meeting for Sunday brunch anyway. Is Scott delayed?’

Mitch shook his head and took a deep breath. He didn’t touch his coffee. ‘No, no, nothing like that, he’ll be back tomorrow and I can’t wait but I am so glad you came over because I’m worried about Avi and he seems so sad and I want to help but I don’t know how and I want happy faces when Scott comes home and I want it to be perfect.’

Kirstie’s eyebrows went up and she said, ‘Wow. You sure bottled that up, Mitch. Slow down and tell me.’

Mitch bit his lip and continued. ‘Okay, so Avi says everything is all right but I know him. I know it’s not. And I can’t worry Scott while he’s away, and I hoped I could talk to him before now, Avi I mean, but he didn’t even finish dinner.’

‘Well, there’s something wrong for sure then, but maybe it’s not as bad as you think.’

‘I know, Kirstie. I know what it’s like to carry a heavy weight around and tell everyone you’re fine when you’re not. I just don’t want that for him.’ Mitch’s voice was quiet and he seemed close to tears, nervously fiddling with his wedding ring, and Kirstie put her mug down and scooted up the couch to hug him. They sat quietly for a moment and she said,

‘Shall I try? I think he trusts me, maybe he’ll open up a little.’ She got up and kissed Mitch on the top of his head before going upstairs barefoot.

 

Avi looked round at the light knock at his door and called out,

‘Yeah, come in again,’ but he lost his slight frown when Kirstie entered with a smile.

‘Hi, how’s it going?’ She waved at him and sat on the bed. She decided that a hug might be too much but still wanted to ruffle his hair, thinking that he was getting tall.

‘Are you going to tell me how tall I’ve gotten, or how grown up I sound, or other aunty type things?’ He was glad when she chuckled and said,

‘Hey, you know all my best lines. Glad to see you doing your homework, certainly hope my girls are doing theirs.’

He did not reply, looking at his hands in awkward silence. Better keep talking, she thought.

‘Doing anything fun for choir?’

He made a noncommittal noise in return, pointing at the sheet music scattered on the bed. Kirstie picked up the nearest page and started to sing the soprano part softly, and despite himself Avi joined in until he could not remember the next phrase.

‘That’s all I know so far.’

Again he stopped talking, and Kirstie got up to leave, but as she looked back she saw him swallow hard. He watched her silently but his green eyes begged her to stay. Answering the mute appeal, she sat down, fighting the urge to gather up the scattered papers, or hug him, and waited. He cleared his throat.

‘What if you had to tell someone something, and you weren’t sure how?’

Kirstie paused before replying, ‘Depends what it is. But it’s best to tell the truth.’

‘Even if. Even if they don’t like it?’

‘You have to be truthful. Everything depends on that. If you trust them, and they can see how important it is to you, they’ll understand.’

Avi was wringing his hands, shaking his head and breathing rapidly. ‘But what if they don’t like you afterwards?’

Kirstie frowned, unable to see where this was going. ‘Is this a school thing? Because – '

But Avi broke in, ‘I don’t want to let anyone down. I don’t want to spoil things.’

Kirstie watched him struggle to find his words, wondering who or what was upsetting him so much. ‘Avi. Whatever it is, you should talk to someone. Your dads, Kevin and me, your family, we’ll be here no matter what. We might not agree with everything you do but we will never stop loving you. Be honest and be brave.’ She stood up and ruffled his hair and added, ‘And now I gotta be out of here and check up on my girls. See you Sunday.’

Homework was the last thing on his mind and he decided to lie down for a rest, falling asleep within minutes with the light still on.

 

At the door Kirstie slipped on her shoes and held both of Mitch’s hands. ‘He’s fine, just trying to work something out. Wait for him to tell you, I’m sure he will.’ She hugged him and was gone, leaving Mitch to sit alone and brood. He got out his phone and texted Scott even though he knew he wouldn’t get an immediate reply.

_“miss you lots, hurry home babe xxx”_

When he went up to bed Avi’s door was closed, and he passed by on his way to a restless night wishing Scott was there to talk it over and hold him safe.

 

The next morning they both felt much better, because Scott was coming back home and they all had a lot of catching up to do. They picked him up at the airport and drove back chatting happily about the tour, and their plans for that weekend.

‘Truthfully, I’m pretty tired of hotels and hotel food by now. Let’s just stay home and get takeout tonight, would you mind that?’ Scott sprawled across the sofa, one arm round Mitch’s shoulder, while Avi brought in the coffee.

‘Sure, whatever you say, I’m just happy you’re home. We’ll be seeing everybody for brunch tomorrow so it’ll be lovely to have a quiet evening together. We could get Chinese, or pizza, what d’you think Avi?’

He sat on the chair opposite them and replied, ‘Yeah, food sounds good, I’m starving.’

Mitch brought out some menus and they began choosing and changing their minds, until they had chosen their favourites, but Avi’s happiness was tempered by the nagging voice inside that grew more insistent. Distracted, he realised that Scott was talking to him again.

‘Sorry dad, what?’

‘I was asking if you wanted noodles. Are you okay with that?’

Avi took a deep breath. ‘I’ve got to say something, dad. I don’t know how to start, but anyway.’

He looked up at his parents, both now sitting up and listening to him. Mitch slipped his  hand into Scott’s and tried to smile encouragingly.  Memories of difficult conversations floated unwelcome in his mind, and he recognized his son’s turmoil.

‘Avi, it’s hard to talk sometimes but we are always here for you. We’re here to listen and whatever it is we can work it out together, okay?’

‘I want to make you both proud, with singing and everything, but this is different and I –I –‘ He paused, thinking of Kirstie’s words to him, and plunged on, ‘The thing is, I don’t think I like boys. I’m straight.’

The words dropped into a silence, and he stared at the floor, shoulders slumped. He was not going to give in to tears, but his breathing was shallow and his chest felt tight, and he could not tell whether he felt better or worse for his confession. Then Mitch gave a little cry and jumped out of his seat to hug him.

‘Dear boy, is that it? You were afraid to tell me? But that doesn’t matter to us at all, does it Scott? We love you completely, whoever you want to be, or be with.’

Avi looked up slowly and saw his dads smiling happily at him, and the relief was immediate. His eyes lit up as he said, ‘You’re really okay with that? I was so worried – ‘

Scott cut in, ‘Don’t be. We’re always here for you.’ He held out his hand, but as Avi uncertainly shook hands Scott laughed and said,

‘Hey just joking, that’s a bit too straight guy for me. Come here son,’ and pulled him to his feet to embrace him tightly.

‘Hey, don’t forget me!’ Mitch joined in and whispered in Avi’s ear, ‘That was brave. I’m proud of you.’

Scott added, ‘Me too, and I can tell you something else too.’

‘What’s that dad?’

‘You need a shave.’

 

The tension dissolved in laughter and Mitch phoned the order. Soon the welcome sound of the doorbell announced the arrival of food. Avi went to wash his hands, and when Mitch returned with his hands full of bags Scott took the opportunity to kiss his husband softly.

‘What was that for? Not that I’m complaining of course.’

Scott stroked Mitch’s cheek saying, ‘I could tell you were unhappy about something, you had me worried.’

Mitch just smiled and said, ‘I won’t lie, I was worried. But now you’re back, and Avi’s going to be okay, and we’re all good again.’

Outside the living room, Avi paused with his hand on the door as he heard his dads setting out the food and sharing a joke. He entered with a smile, because he was going to see Lissy the next day, and he knew everything was going to be just fine.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy family fun, definitely not to be taken seriously!


End file.
